Gummy Gardens
- | characters = Mr. Snail | champion = Balloon Botanist | new = N/A | released = | difficulty = Somewhat Hard | previous = Biscuit Bungalow | next = Wafer Windmill }} Story Before episode: Mr. Snail wonders if he will come on time to the greenhouse for his date. After episode: Tiffi gives the snail balloons to make him float, and Mr. Snail doesn't worry anymore about being late. New things *Nothing new is added. Levels Gummy Gardens contains five somewhat hard-hard levels: 588, 589, 578, 582, and 585, one very hard level: 586, and one insanely hard level: 577. Despite the fact that this episode ended up with a quite easy finale, level 590, it is still a somewhat hard episode, but it is much easier than previous episode, Biscuit Bungalow. Gallery Story= File:Pant pant.png|*Pant**pant* Hi Mr Snail! What's wrong.png|Hi Mr Snail! What's wrong? I won't make it to the green house in time for my date!.png|I won't make it to the green house in time for my date! Just a second!.png|Just a second! Brilliant! Thanks little girl!.png|Brilliant! Thanks little girl! |-| Levels= Level 576.png|Level 576 - |link=Level 576 Level 577.png|Level 577 - |link=Level 577 Reality level 578 (nerfed).png|Level 578 - |link=Level 578 Level 579.png|Level 579 - |link=Level 579 Level 580.png|Level 580 - |link=Level 580 Level 581.png|Level 581 - |link=Level 581 Level 582.png|Level 582 - |link=Level 582 Level 583 before.png|Level 583 - (Before candies settle)|link=Level 583 Level 583 after.png|Level 583 - (After candies settle)|link=Level 583 Level 584 new.png|Level 584 - |link=Level 584 Level 585.png|Level 585 - |link=Level 585 Level 586.png|Level 586 - |link=Level 586 Level 587 before.png|Level 587 - (Before candies settle)|link=Level 587 Level 587 after.png|Level 587 - (After candies settle)|link=Level 587 Level 588.png|Level 588 - |link=Level 588 Level 589.png|Level 589 - |link=Level 589 Level 590.png|Level 590 - |link=Level 590 |-| Champion title= Balloon Botanist.png|Champion title|link=Balloon Botanist |-| Icon= Gummygardens.png|Episode icon Trivia *The episode's pathway has been uncovered on Facebook since April 28, 2014. *This episode was released on the same date as Marshmallow Madness in Dreamworld. *This episode continues the trend of levels ending with 87 being ingredient levels. *After being totally absent in Biscuit Bungalow, cake bombs reappeared in this episode, in level 584. *This episode is the second episode in a row to have alliteration in its name, the firest being Biscuit Bungalow. *This episode continues the trend of having no timed levels. Moves levels are yet again absent. *This episode breaks the trend of having 3 candy order levels in the "Even Number" episode. There are only two in this episode. *This episode breaks the trend of all levels that ends in 0 or is a multiple of 10 since 450 is somewhat hard or higher, and since level 580 is a medium level. *This is the first episode whose candy order levels do not require the player to make any special candies or make any special candy combinations. *This episode is the second one to have 'gum' in its name, the first being Bubblegum Bridge. *This is the first episode to have no mystery candies since they were first introduced in Chocolate Barn. *This episode was released exactly 1 year after the release of Pudding Pagoda. *This is the first episode name which has "Gummy" used as a starting word. The second was Gummy Galaxy. *The release date of this episode was close to "International Day of Families" (May 15). Category:World Seven Category:Released Episodes of 2014 Category:Reality episodes Category:Somewhat hard episodes